


Palette

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Sabine is painting again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



She liked to joke about how she found her inspiration. The truth was that she didn't always know. Sabine stepped back from her latest piece. Sure, now that she had some perspective, she could identify the individual parts making up the whole. That raging mouth with all the teeth, that came from the stories she remembered from her childhood of thunderous lizards who gobbled up naughty little girls. This shade of blue right here, that was from the shirt worn by that pretty woman at the marketplace, the one with the nice smile. Deconstructed to the essential colors of her paints, the latest work wasn't much. Standing back again, she let the emotion of the whole piece move her: fear and excitement. Something new. The pungent smell of the paint struck her with a new inspiration, and she added a curve here, and a line here.

Perfect.

"I like it," said Ketsu. She was lying, but only a little. She didn't understand art, didn't feel it. Give her a blaster and a target, not a painting with deep political and social meaning. She loved the written word, if she loved any form of art. Ketsu could deconstruct poetry and chat about modern novel structure. Art left her baffled.

Sabine loved her anyway.

"Thanks."

"Will this go into the showing?"

"No. I've got those pieces selected already. This is something new."

Ketsu nodded, not understanding, but supportive. "You're going to give me pointers about how to talk about these, right?"

"I can. Or you can direct them to me and I can explain."

"Right."

The galaxy was ready for art. War had cut the texture of society to ribbons. Art and music and literature helped define those tears, and sutured them together. Creativity healed the rifts. Something had to, Leia had told her, using her own contacts to arrange Sabine's first gallery exhibit.

"I do like it," Ketsu said, seeing the panic rising on Sabine's face. She took her hand, paint smears and all. "I don't have to understand it." Sabine shrugged, and the shrug was chased away by a kiss. "I'm so proud of you, no matter what."

"Even if you don't get it?"

"Especially if I don't get it. You're going to knock them over with your genius."

Sabine kissed her back. "Thanks."


End file.
